


A Prudent Thief

by goodxgirl92



Series: The World's More Full of Weeping [2]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Gen, Irish Ballads, Juno Steel (Mentioned) - Freeform, Not Tam Lin, Peter-centric, Story Coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodxgirl92/pseuds/goodxgirl92
Summary: The important thing to remember is that he didn't plan this.He thinks he's going to enjoy seeing where it goes however.





	A Prudent Thief

The thing to remember is that he didn’t plan this.

Up until he wrote the note, right up to when he wrote the last sentence he hadn’t been planning on it. He didn’t have to do it. Juno knew he wasn’t Rex Glass, knew that it was only an illusion well-crafted in its execution but a dead one now that an arrest record went along with it but he could have put down any name at the bottom of that sheet of paper and Juno wouldn’t have known any different. For all he knew Juno thought this one was an alias as well.

He wouldn’t.

He knew that as well as he knew the feeling of iron pressing too close to his skin or the way the air of the open road felt in his hair. Juno would read those two words and know what he’d been given. Even if he didn’t believe in magic he would know.

Was it the fear speaking in his gut? He had never done this before, it had been so long since he had even in his head… not since...

When he had come to Hyperion City his plans had been to get the mask away from the Kanagawa’s, to enjoy the city and then to disappear back into the ether, back into another forest, another highway that stretched to the horizon, places where magic stretched out and was free. They had not included nearly being eaten by a half-mad Unseelie, staring into the eyes of the Daughter of Mab, burning this ID… certainly not having his heart skip a beat at the sight of a ragged detective in a trench coat who scoffed at the notion of a curse even after seeing the result of an inanimate object swallowing a man’s head whole.

The longer they had worked together the worse it had got as he adjusted his character.

Rex Glass was charming but hadn’t been a flirt. Professional, that was how he had characterized him but it had felt like every other thing coming out of his mouth was charm. The kiss, the promise of more had been daring, exciting even right until the cuffs had come out.

He'd been so caught up in it that he hadn’t even noticed the feeling of cold metal… cold steel heading towards skin. Steel was an alloy, not enough to burn but enough to chafe and he should have felt it long before they had wound up around his wrists but the detective was as dangerous as his name.

By the time he was leaving the city leaving the cops in his dust he knew. Could feel Juno’s eyes on him through the security cameras, feel the knowledge deep in his bones. It was a heady sort of thing, something between fear and excitement skating over his skin in equal measure. 

As he took the exit on to the freeway he started to hum and Peter Nureyev knew that things were going to get very, very interesting.

_“A prudent thief should never drink so much that he becomes bold. Because a thief who boasts and brags will rarely live to grow old. For silence is a thief's best bet and if he breaks this etiquette. Undoubtedly what he will get...will be more trouble than gold...”_

His dear detective would prove to be worth so much more than gold… and so much more trouble too. 

Peter was looking forward to it.


End file.
